Cherries
by Morcelu
Summary: Draco shows how Hermione just how much magic is within the muggle tree.


(A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did these two would be a couple. J.K. Rowling though owns them. My apologies as was having some difficulty uploading the file but now it is correct)

Draco looked at the tree and thought back to the first American president. After the war Draco had been doing a lot of research into Muggles and was amazed at how much they could do without the need for magic. Magic, though, never hurt as he saw the girl who was picking the small fruit. The girl in front of him was the reason behind his research, as she occupied his daytime thoughts and his nighttime hours. Draco walked towards the tree and looked at it. "You know there is a magic about a cherry tree that prevents you from telling lies. You know that, right, 'Mione?" he asked his lovely girlfriend, her hair blowing in the wind. Draco took his hand and taking a stray strand from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Hermione's smile caused his heart to grow lighter.

"Draco, what in the name of Merlin are you going on about? We both know that cherries are so Muggle. They have no magic properties at all," Hermione said with a laugh. Hermione reached up and picked a ripe one and instead of dropping it into the basket below her, slowly bit into it. "You know, this is the perfect time of year to pick cherries. The air is cool, the birds are singing." Hermione then started to pick another cherry this time, and held it slightly above Draco's mouth. "Open wide," Hermione said with a grin. "Come on, you know you want to."

Laughing and quickly taking the cherry into his mouth, Draco sucked longingly on the tips of her fingers. "Oh, the cherry is more powerful than any Veritaserum potion; I feel more than ever compelled to tell you the truth," Draco said with a smile before his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him as he gave her a tender kiss, the cherry flavor still on his lips. "I thought I had to share the magic. I mean, after all, it did cause a Muggle not be able to lie, and for some reason Veritaserum doesn't always work on Muggles, so this has to be very powerful," Draco said, his hands going to her waist. "You know, though, the cherry is actually most powerful when still on the tree, but the tree is not rooted. It's a special way to increase the magic of the little fruit." Draco then pulled her close to him again as he gave Hermione a second kiss.

"You know, I never knew you could spew that much BS," Hermione said with a laugh as she turned her face down away from the wind, her cloak flapping in the increasing wind. "Draco, I do believe your cherry tree is flawed, as I do believe you are making all this up," Hermione said, her face aglow against the biting November wind. "What truth could you possibly tell me?" A twinkle in her eye matched the evening sun and the dawning stars.

"I'm so glad you asked," Draco said with a sigh of relief. "The cherries were making me want to admit to everything." Draco took a serious tone that caused a bit of worry to flash on Hermione's face for a moment. "I've come to the relization that I have given away my life to something far greater than I. I've decided that Voldemort was right on something and that to live forever you can't keep your soul in yourself."

"Draco," Hermione said, as she knew Draco was no angel, but something about his words and his demeanor caused her to listen further. "Draco, I believe you're going to have to explain yourself," she replied with a half grin, as she didn't know what to think at this moment.

"I will explain myself, Hermione. Hermione– Voldemort broke his soul out of hatred and fear. I give mine away freely. Hermione Jean Granger I give myself, my heart and my soul to you," Draco said as he dropped to one knee and took out a goblin made white gold engagement ring. The white gold was woven as vines interlacing and crowned by three small diamonds that reflected the stars. "Hermione, will you marry me?" Draco asked from his kneeled position. The cherry blossoms began to lose their grip upon the trees. The white leaves began to blow in the wind, swirling around them: Hermione and Draco within the dance of blossoms.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she nodded her head yes, her voice trapped within her own throat as she let loose the tears. "Yes Draco, I will marry you." Hermione no longer able to contain her tears as they began to trail down her cheeks as she slid the ring upon her fingers. She went to her knees in front of Draco and kissed him passionately upon the lips. "I love you," Hermione said as she held him close to her. Draco, holding her tight, the blossoms blanketing the ground. "There is magic in cherry trees," Hermione thought to herself before she was kissed and embraced once more by Draco.


End file.
